compediafandomcom-20200214-history
New Imperial Order
The New Imperial Order is, in their opinion at least, the embodiment of the True Galactic Empire and the True Imperial Spirit it encompasses. The New Imperial Order has the long term goal of returning the Imperial Throne to competent and worthy leadership, establishing a new dynasty of Imperial Order. History Seeds of Separation The New Order began as a growing movement during the dark years of the weak and avaricious Emperors, a movement whose purpose was to restore pride and purpose to a Galactic Empire which had lost it's direction. Members of the new group, led by stalwart Imperials such as Connel, Mccarthur, Cherokee, and Byden, thwarted repeated attempts by contentious Imperial factions eager to keep the nepotism and favoritism of the dark years of the Empire alive for their own personal gain. Growing under the leadership of Emperor's Connel and Mccarthur, the first true reign of the New Order began with the Empire of Emperor Charon. The New Order immediately began to improve the Galactic Empire, changing weakness into strength, chaos to order, and uncertainty to decisiveness. That all changed in early Year 4, when powerful outside forces forced the usurpation of Emperor Charon. Failed former Emperor and self-appointed Warlord, Vodo Bonias once again was pulled strings setting up a puppet Emperor, Uebles, who's short reign was no surprise to the members of the New Order as it meant Vodo's rise to Emperor for a second time was all but inevitable. Scores of high ranking Imperials, including most of Imperial High Command left the Galactic Empire when Emperor Charon's reign was forced to a close. Within the Galactic Empire, which struggled to find even a semblance of the glory of the New Order, the second year of the second reign of Emperor Vodo Bonias was marked by a series of successive defeats and failures each seemingly more embarrassing than the last. In that troubled year, Imperials saw the assassination of Grand Moff Qel Droma, the loss of the New Anzat Order as a vassal state, and the continued defection of Imperials to other groups. Even more troubling than the spate of losses was the lack of any effective response to them. A growing group of dedicated Imperials eager to defend the New Order grew increasingly concerned for the future of their beloved Empire. Much of this concern centered around the Emperor’s chief deputy, Grand Moff Zerk. Zerk, an acerbic officer devoid of charisma and leadership ability, was a favorite of Vodo, who arranged for his speedy ascendance to the highest levels of Imperial power. As Grand Moff, Zerk quickly alienated much of the people under his command, which, given his high position and Vodo’s predilection to defer to the Grand Moff, was nearly everyone in the Imperial services. Field commanders found themselves unable to conduct their operations without Zerk’s interference, and in many cases, the Grand Moff’s unwanted intervention resulted in the failure of the operations. Officers from all branches and all levels petitioned the Emperor to take action. Their pleas fell on deaf ears as Bonias continued to take no action. After repeated grievances failed to be addressed, a small cadre of Imperials knew they must take action to save the New Order from the current Emperor. Rebirth of the New Order While the Galactic Empire was turned into a hollow shell of its former self, many new and talented enlisted and officers joined and put for effort, often unrecognized by the unwholesome leadership in the command levels of the Empire. On Year 6 Day 303, a group of officers and enlisted held a secret meeting to discuss the course of the Empire and the future of the New Order. They came to the conclusion that the Empire could not prosper under Vodo. That same day, they pledged their lives and treasure to the restoration of the New Order. The reformers seized control of an Imperial holonet transceiver and broadcast the group’s mission: to remove Vodo from the throne and appoint an Emperor worthy of the vast Empire he would rule. Across the galaxy, believers in the New Order, both within the Empire and without, rallied to the cause. The group was immediately fortified with volunteers eager to restore the New Order to the glory of years past. In addition to the scores of able-bodied persons that rushed to fill the group’s lines, people across the galaxy contributed assets to ensure the success of the mission. As Imperial servicemen fought their way off their ships, eluding the hapless agents of the ISB, Vodo stubbornly refused to put the good of the Empire above his own ambitions. The possibility of a peaceful resolution quickly disappeared. Ten days after the initial broadcast, the reformers formed a group of their own, the New Imperial Order, and selected Garen Karrade as its Steward. All that remained was to find the backing necessary to ensure the proper growth and success a movement such as this needed. Businessman Jim Stratus donated a large portion of his personal wealth, but even more was needed. The New Order was not entirely without means however, and so it turned to the Kiner Corporation. With the technical help and financial support of Corellian Engineering Corporation, the revolution was truly able to begin and The New Imperial Order was able to prop itself up on the advanced infrastructure and assets selflessly donated to the NIO by KinerCorp. Trial by Fire It would not be long after the Order was formed that it would be baptized by fire. Two of the Order’s founding members, Admiral Slicer and Captain Pangborn were quickly co-opted by the Emperor and betrayed their comrades, fleeing back to the Vodoist Empire. In a heartening show of solidarity, the loyal members of the Order turned their backs on the traitors, allowing Slicer and Pangborn to slink back to the Vodoists with only a hand full of officers more concerned with their careers than the future of the Empire. However, for all their perfidy, several resolute officers remained including Commodore Rawius Titan and Lieutenant Guinar Ndengin as well as dozens of enlisted faithful. The betrayal of a few did not stop or even slow the resurgent Order. Former members of the initial birth of the New Order were contacted and were quick to offer their support and expertise. Thomas Cherokee, former Executor to Emperors Connel and Mccarthur; Seele, former Director of Imperial Intelligence under Emperor Charon; former Imperial Admiral Jim Stratus; and Charon's Imperial Advisor Sesor Yrelnana were among those who answered the call to bolster and guide the New Imperial Order. Harnessing the Fire The hardships of the Order’s infancy could not dampen its members’ spirit or weaken their resolve. The New Imperial Order came through its initial challenges with flying colors, and now it continues to grow at a rate that surprises even its founders. With the new year, Garen Karrade retired from his post as Steward, entrusting authority over the Order to Executor Thomas Cherokee. The betrayal of Slicer and Pangborn would not be the last test the NIO would face. As the fledgling order took its first steps toward establishing itself in the galaxy, its territorial integrity was challenged. The Eidola Pirates, seeking a base in the Bothan Sector, attempted to establish themselves on the planet of Dressel, right in the New Imperial Order’s backyard. The NIO military sprung to action, fending off botched contracted construction crews on Dressel while preventing Eidola from taking the planet in a campaign that is being fought still today, all while fending off the Vodoists’ ham-handed attempts to kidnap and murder Order members. Military Activities Operation Sandstorm Early Year 8, the Sorosuub Corporation was betrayed by Commodore Knighcrawler subsequently lost control of Tatooine. The New Imperial Order quickly began is process of securing the planet and restraining hundreds of Sorosuub builders. In a surprise move by the Falleen Federation, they arrived in system with a fleet and a newly acquired Victory Star Destroyer with much needed materials for the newly united government formed from the Rebel Alliance and Sorosuub Corporation, the New Republic. A Second Lieutenant Sola Tao of the Order then captured the Minister of the Interior, Tyler Davik while he was supervising the construction of Federation builders and held him captive for the majority of the campaign. New Imperial forces failed in holding control of the planet but the newly formed New Republic paid the New Imperial forces for the assets at market value resulting the NIO losses to be near minimal. Policies The New Imperial Order is very much a centre of Humanocentrism. While the military takes anyone regardless of race, COMPNOR doesn't allow non-humans within its ranks. The government when developing planets even reduced the taxes required by humans to promote immigration to Kothlis. Compared to past break-offs, New Imperial Order wants to return to the Galactic Empire once a reasonable Emperor takes the throne or take the seat of Galactic Government. Banner External link * The New Imperial Order website Category:Government Factions Category:Factions Category:Imperialist Category:New Imperial Order